The mysterious forest
by ElleEstNouvelle
Summary: narusaku AU. Sakura gets captured by creatures she only thought existed in tv shows and books. One sided ItaSaku Sasusaku


**AN: ok so I'm a little stuck on a story that I'm writing and this one kind of just popped up in my head. I tried to do a different style. I'm still a noob at this thing so…yea, bear with me please. Anyway I hope you like it** **and thanks for reading ( ´** **` )** **ﾉ**

POV

I can't remember how long I've been here. All I know is that I need to leave, but how?

You see, a while ago I was kidnapped by this guy named Sasuke. I escaped one night, and that same night I was taken by his brother, Itachi.

I don't know where I am, but I can tell it's somewhere deep in a forest. I kinda just woke up in this room. I was on this bed with my wrists bound behind me. There's a bookshelf to my right, but I can't exactly reach for any of the books. To my left is a closet, but I can't actually dress nor undress myself. I can walk around though. I always go to the window. It's quite a nice view. I've always loved animals so it's fun to watch them interact with nature and amongst themselves.

But all of that aside, I still want to go back home. I **need** to go home. I can't escape at night, that was my mistake last time. That's when these people lurk in the woods, hunting. Oh I forgot to mention, they're vampires. A little cliché right? Vampires living in mansions hidden deep within a forgotten forest. Yes, very cliché. But it works for them I suppose. They haven't been found yet right.

Last time I escaped at night, which is why I only ran for maybe a mile before getting knocked out. This time it will be during the day.

* * *

Early morning is when the maids come in. They bring me to the bathroom and brush my teeth. They then take off my bindings and undress me, only to cuff me once more. They bathe me, dry me, moisturize my skin, then dress me. And finally they do my hair before leaving the room. It was terrifying at first but you get used to it. They're gentle, they don't make any sudden movements, like you would do if you were grooming a stray pet.

They seem to enjoy it, these maids. When they cuff me to the bathtub and run their fingers through my skin. They all wear such a sickeningly sweet expression. I don't know if I serve to satisfy some sick fetish of theirs, or if they are just acting on orders. I would love to believe the latter, but I'm not naïve enough.

Maybe thirty minutes after the maids leave, he comes in, with breakfast. He also wears a disgusting expression; the same expression I once thought was attractive. He first compliments me, saying that I grow more beautiful every day. _What a sweet guy_. Then he sits on the bed and starts to feed me. After the meal, he gives me juice and asks if I would like some dessert. I always say no.

After breakfast he tells me about his previous day. As if I actually give a fuck about what he and this kisame character did yesterday. After that he leaves and I thank kami for the returning silence. I usually spend four to five hours alone before he comes back with lunch. I guess that would be a good time to escape.

Now that I have the time figured out I need to know exactly how to leave this house. From what I can tell, I'm on the third floor. I only know this because I heard one of the maids complain once about how far my room is from their station. It is apparently unfortunate that they cannot come to my room without permission.

* * *

I walked around the room one day and found a loose nail on the window. I struggled a little to get it out. I play with it a little against the cuffs and manage to free one hand. Good, now I have the second part of the escape plan. But I still need to know how to get out of this house. I've never left this room.

I walk towards the window and eye the nail. I do this every day. To make sure it doesn't go missing, if it does then I'm screwed. Get it? Screwed. I can't deal with myself anymore.

I look out the window and see this little bird come my way. It stops and lands on the window pane and looks right at me. At this point I think I'm going crazy. The bird moves closer with little hops then tweets. I smile. Animals really know how to brighten ones day.

The next day a bird comes again, I'm not sure if it's the same one. But it tweets again. Stays for a little bit then flies off, much like the day before. The bird is here again today. I look at the clock that's above the door. I still have an hour before he comes back so I grab the nail and take off the cuffs.

I raise my hand and the bird flies off and lands on my finger before tweeting. I now remember something. When I was with Sasuke, he would let me walk in the garden with one of the maids. There were always animals that gathered around; deers, rabbits, this one time a bear cub. Some people say that animals have a sixth sense, that let's them see things that humans can't. Be it a spirit or the change in someone's mood. They could sense it. Could it be...that these animals sensed my fear.

I always remained rather calm but deep down, there's this pool of dread that never really drained. I've come to accept that I was kidnapped and that no one is coming for me because they don't know where I am. I don't have nightmares anymore, and I don't panic whenever there's a knock at the door. But I'm still afraid. I don't know what he will do with me.

At first I thought they wanted a blood bank. But not once was I ever bitten, by neither brothers. I didn't know what Sasuke wanted and I don't know what Itachi wants. And that scares me. Could the animals have sensed that. The fear that resided deep within me.

Even if they did, how does that help me? What could I do with this information? I turned to look at the clock, 30 minutes left. I set the bird down gently and slipped the cuffs back on. I sat by the window and watched the bird sing to another one that had perched itself on the pane. It was sweet. Then there was a knock.

Why does he even knock. It's not like if I say not to come in, he would actually oblige. I didn't respond and he came in. I was still facing the window when he sled me what I was doing. I didn't bother answering as I heard him approaching.

When he saw the birds he chuckled as one of them flew away, leaving my little friend to inch closer to me. I noticed him reaching for the bird but before he could get any closer, Archer, I named the bird after my favorite cartoon character, flew up and landed on my shoulder.

Animals have never been too fond of him he explains with a soft chuckle. It's the sixth sense asshole, they know you're evil. I wanted to say that out loud but my courage always disappears when he's this close to me. I shrug my shoulder to signal Archer to leave, and somehow he understood. I watched him fly out the window before sitting on the bed and Itachi follows.

He feeds me as usual and then tells me about his day. I cut him off with a simple why? Hmm? Is all he says so I elaborate and ask him why I'm here. He smiles...he **Fucking** smiles before answering. He raises his hand and gently places it against my cheek. "My sweet little blossom, you're here because I want you to be mine." He pauses to read my expression, which I know is between scared and confused, then continues "ever since that first time I saw you I knew tha-"

Pause.

I didn't tell you how we met did I. You see, they didn't just pick me up in some dark alley, no, we were actually friends before all this shit.

I work at..well, _used_ to work at this café not too far from my apartment. I worked the morning shift so I met college students and working people and such. One day, the bell rings signaling that someone opened the door. I look up and see two of the most attractive people I've ever seen. They come to the counter, I greet them and ask for their order. Two coffees, one black and the other vanilla flavored with sugar and no cream.

They came everyday, same time same order. And everyday we learned a little more about one another. They told me their full names and as did I. I told them I was going to pre-med next semester, and they told me they ran their family company.

I started seeing them other places too. Itachi at the supermarket once, I was buying wine for a family dinner, he was grocery shopping. And Sasuke once at the park during one of my afternoon jogs, his little cousin was meeting up with friends and he came as an escort. I kept him company while he waited. We talked and he ended up asking me out. It seemed that me having a boyfriend was never brought up. I apologized, still not sure why I have to apologize after rejecting someone. He said it was fine but for a short moment his eyes...looked red. Then he blinked, and they were charcoal again. I excused myself saying that I should get home since it was getting dark, we said our goodbyes and I ran home.

I wanted blame the color change on the sun at that time but it was irrational. Nonetheless, I dropped it completely. A couple weeks after that, I stopped seeing them in the morning. My coworker Sai said that maybe I had scared them away with my big creepy green eyes.

That boy always found ways to insult my physical appearance. I never let it bother me though, I had a decent amount of confidence. I used to be rather self-conscious when I was younger, but after my 17th birthday I started filling out places. My hips got a little wider, giving me curves. My chest got bigger, well it's still a 36B but, compared to that flat-screen back when I was 15, it was a great improvement. I always had a pretty face, _that_ I was never worried about. I barely ever got acne and when I did, it was just stress pimples that lasted a week or two. My lips were pouty and looked great with lipstick. Bottom line, I never got too concerned when someone criticized my looks.

Anyway, the Uchiha brother's had disappeared from my life. I didn't pay it too much mind. I just went on with life as always. But one night, I was walking home from the corner shop and this dark figure kinda just dropped out of nowhere, like batman or some shit. It was weird, and scary. I remember the figure slowly rising and two blood red eyes meeting mine. I ran as fast as I could. But it caught up, and appeared right in front of me once more. I tried to run again but as I looked into those gleaming red orbs, I felt that I couldn't move, nor scream for help. And then I fell asleep, and woke up in a room, much like this one, but with less color.

Alright, so now you know how I got into this situation. Resume.

"Since that first time I saw you, I knew that I Needed to have you. My brother knew it too, and got to you first. But I didn't let it discourage me. I knew he wouldn't be able to keep you happy...not the way that I could-"

Hold on. Can you **Fucking** believe this guy.

"I know that we could have been nicer about this-"

 _You don't say._

"But, we were impatient. We didn't want to wait for your relationship to end as you two seemed so serious. But we knew that it had to be one of us. You Had to be with one of us. No one else could possibly deserve you."

I eyed him in complete disbelief. Deserve me? DESERVE. ME!? Are you fucking kidding. These assholes don't deserve a fucking cup of pudding and they think that they **Deserve me**!

"Get out" I gritted out not looking at him. Before he could protest, I repeated with much more force and aggression. He stilled for a couple minutes. I was now looking at him with the most vicious glare I could muster. And he looked like someone had just shot his puppy in front of him. But I didn't falter, and neither did my glare. He left.

I sat there quietly for a while before feeling something drip onto my exposed thigh. Tears. I was crying. I haven't cried in so long. Then there was a choked sob. And then continuous sobs. It's painful. So, so painful. I was happy before they took me. I was happy with my family, and my friends, and my love, Naruto.

Oh Kami... Naruto. I was crying much harder now. I need to calm down. I can't breathe. My heart is beating too fast. I need to calm down. But I can't. Naruto. Will I ever see him again.

Calm down. Breathe.

I can't.

Just breathe.

I can't!

Fucking breathe!

I gasp for air, as though I just surfaced a very deep body of water. I'm breathing hard, but at least I'm breathing. I finally realized, I had never accepted this. All I had done was push it back. I pushed it all back into some corner in my head so that I would stop feeling the way I did before. So I could stop crying. Stop having nightmares. Stop panicking at every knock. Just stop feeling anything. And that little pool of fear, it was just my mind trying to remind me that _this_ is not okay. That this is not a situation I should _get used to._

Wait no, my breathing. It stopped again. Calm down, calm down calm down. One shaky breath at a time, come on. There, better. I need to leave, soon. I can't stay anymore. I can't. I just can't. I want to see them again. My parents, my friends, Naruto, my little brother. He was only five when I was taken. How long has it been? Does he still remember me? I feel a sob coming but I can't choke it down. I'm crying again. Dammit. My hands are still behind my back, I can't even bring them up to wipe my face.

Alright. Calm down bitch get a grip. You won't get anywhere by crying. Calm. Down. I force myself to breathe less erratically. And with every breath, I feel my heart slowing down to a normal pace.

And then there's a knock.

Can a bitch have a breakdown on her own please, damn! I calm my breathing that had once again gotten out of control. The door opens, not to reveal him, but a maid. My vision is kind of blurry, but as she got closer I notice that she seemed...worried? Did this bitch really grow attached to me somehow. Like a reverse Stockholm.

She sits in front of me and lifts both her hands to my wet face. I flinch away but she does it again. Her lips move but I can't hear what she's saying. She pulls out a handkerchief and starts wiping my face. She gets another one and brings it to my nose and I instinctively blow, hard. My fave is dry but my sinuses are still swollen, so I keep breathing thought my lips like before.

I can hear her now, asking me what's wrong, if I'm hurt somewhere. I want to tell her to leave but I can't find my voice. I'm guessing that's just another part of the whole "emotional breakdown" process. I groan. Ah. I can groan. I do it again but this time I look right at her. Somehow she understands. She pats my head, and caresses my cheek before leaving.

That's it. I'm leaving tomorrow.

I hear noise coming from downstairs. Guests maybe? I get up and walk towards the door and press my ear against it. Laughter, quiet music, and clinks of glass. Yes, there are guests, and they're distracted. I sit back on the bed for about 20 minutes. I need to make sure no one will try to come in. No one comes.

I jump to my feet and get the nail, instantly taking off the cuffs. I walk to the door and look at the handle. I carefully place my hand on it and turn. It's locked. Of course. But there's a little hole in the knob. Perfect. I insert the nail through the hole and move it around. I had learned how to pick locks back when I was a kid. All these pranks with Naruto are really paying off right now. I blink away a tear. There's no time for this now.

Click.

I turn the knob, and the door opens. There's no creak, thank Kami. I peek my head out a little and look around. The halls are dark, no one's passing through here.

I get out walk quietly, but quickly. I notice the wooden floor and walk along the walls in order to avoid any loose or creaky planks. I keep walking, unsure of where I'm going or what I'm looking for. As I'm looking ahead I notice light. Moonlight seeping though a window...A Window! That's what I'm looking for! Some kind of exit.

I reach the window and examine it. I find a little handle thingy and quietly flick it up. I gentle push the window open and look down. I can't believe my luck. Right in front of me is a tree, which has a long and sturdy looking branch extending a little under the window. I would be able to hop onto it and climb down. Good enough. Now I need to get back. I close the window and turn around, still sticking close to the wall.

As I'm walking a hear a creak. But it's not me. It's coming from behind. I slowly turn around but see nothing. I face forward again, and still nothing. I don't move. I wait and listen. Another creak, still from behind but rather far. Around the corner maybe. And then there are footsteps. And a voice. "Ah fuck. I think I went too high, this is the third fucking floor." It's a deep voice, male, but not _his_. I don't recognize this one at all. "Shit whatever, there's still gotta be a bathroom here somewhere."

Ok. Not a problem. I prepared for this. I had gone in the closet and put on an outfit that resembled that of the maids. I pull my hood over my head and start walking normally. There's a creak under my foot as soon as I leave the sides of the wall. "Huh! Who's fucking there, wait the fuck up!" I here him running and I turn around, unafraid. Ok, a little afraid.

He finally comes to stop a couple steps from me. He's tall, has white hair and...pink eyes. Huh. Wait, I have natural pink hair why the fuck am I surprised.

"Um...can I help you?..sir?" I say, faking a timid tone.

"So you're a maid huh, where the fuck is the bathroom, I need to piss." He asks rudely with an annoyed look.

"Ah..t-there actually isn't one on this floor..you'd have to go into one of the rooms but...I-I don't have the keys to them." I rush my answer to appear nervous and it seems to work. He gives me an exasperated Huhh! Curses then goes back the direction he came from. I wait a couple seconds then here a ding. Ah, so there's an elevator. Nice.

I resume my walk to the room and thankfully make it back without any other interruptions. I close the door slowly behind me, stick the nail into the knob wiggle it around until I hear a click. Huh. I really didn't think you could pick a lock to...well, to lock it. Good to know.

I change clothes and put the cuffs back on. So far, I have the exist down, now I need to know which way to run. The sun sets at the window to the right, so that's west. Meaning, if I face the door, then I'm facing south. There's only one forest near town, and you'd need to head east from town to that forest. So when I leave through the window down the hall which is west, I just need to run straight ahead. Hopefully I'm correct in my direction and I'm not in a different country or something.

I think the plan over once more before going to sleep. I'm gonna need all the energy I can get for tomorrow.

* * *

The maids wake me up today. The one from yesterday is up front. She rushes over to me and asks how I'm feeling. I don't answer, I never talk to these women. She gives a worried look which spikes curiosity in the others. They ask what's going on and she tells them. By now they're all fussing over me, asking if I'm ok, hugging me and patting my hair. I don't have time for this. I'm fine, I say softly. They seem skeptical so I smile at them. It's the first time I've ever smiled at them, or anyone in this hell hole. They blush and giggle, then proceed with our routine and leave when they're done.

He then comes in. He's not smiling like he always does, he says nothing after greeting me. He sits down and feeds me. I'm done eating but he's just sitting there, staring at the ground. "I did not mean to upset you Sakura" He says softly, almost guiltily, still not looking at me. "I just thought it was the least I could do, tell you the truth. You must know, I do not intend to hurt. That was never my intention. So please, do not be afraid of me."

He's looking at me now, and I want to kick him in the face. He's not too far from my leg, it wouldn't be hard. I'd just need to raise it a little then treat his head like a soccer ball or a jammed door...it wouldn't be hard. It's fine, I say instead. His eyes light up for a millisecond. "Am I forgiven?" He asks hopefully. But I shoot that hope down that very instant with a sharp no.

He almost flinches and I wouldn't have noticed that had I not be watching him so intently. "You've taken me from my home. I don't know if I can ever forgive that." He watches me for some time then sighs "I see" He gets up and mutters a dejected "I understand" And leaves.

Finally. Alright, now the plan. I stand up and move to the door, lean against it and listen. It's quiet. I get the nail and free my hands before unlocking the door. I'm wearing all black, with a beanie covering my hair. I make it to the window with ease, climb out and land on the branch after looking around. I climb down the tree, which now looks much larger.

When I get to the bottom, I'm welcomed by my little friend Archer. He flies right in front of my face, tweets then flies forward. He wants me to follow him? I run after him before I even think about it. He leads me to a river. There's a big log resting on the edge and I don't bother to wonder how a little bird made this happen. I grab the log and jump into the river, letting myself be carried by the current.

As I'm moving I look around for anything that looks familiar and I see a bridge up ahead. I slowly move to the edge of the river and grab an exposed root and pull myself onto land. I dripping wet, obviously, but it's not too bad. The clothes I'm wearing aren't baggy so it's easy to move. I run to the bridge and make my way across, but it's an old bridge. I step on a weak plank and it breaks under my feet. I feel myself falling but I grad onto a plank in front of me before going under.

I don't look down, I know I'll get dizzy. I use all of my strength to pull myself up. This time I move to the side of the bridge and hold onto the railing.

I run for what seemed like an hour. Good thing I worked out regularly and built up my stamina. I stop running when I spot another river. I crouch down along the edge and drank handfuls of water. It's so refreshing I release a content sigh. Alas my little moment of peace is broken when I hear the snap of a twig.

I turn around just in time to see a person emerge from the bushes. Damn, I was so close. I blank away my tears and slowly get up, my eyes never leaving the now fully exposed man in front of me. He looks like the guy I met in the hallway back at the mansion, but I know it's not him. They're about the same height, and have the same hair color, but this one's face is halfway covered with just his dark colored eyes showing.

What are you doing out here, he asks, not a single trace of hostility in his voice. I don't answer, I don't know how to answer. He takes a cautious step closer and I back up, not too much as to not fall into the river. "Look it's not safe out here, go back to town, and don't come back if you know what's good for you." He turns around but I don't let him leave just yet. "Wait!"

He faces me once more, with an eyebrow raised. I'm not sure how to get there, I tell him. He doesn't seem to be with them, those monsters. He moves closer and I stand firm. He's only maybe two steps from me now, his dark grey eyes still stuck on my bright green ones. "Ah, so you were captured and managed to escape." I nod and he sighs, then whistles, loud.

I feel myself panicking but before I can do anything he puts a hand on my shoulder and tells me it's okay. Soon after there are two unusually big dogs, no wolves, who come and sit at both his sides. "I'm what your people call a werewolf, and these-" He motions to the wolves "Are my familiars, they'll help you find your way back to town, but then you're on your own, got it?"

He's about to leave when I stop him again. "How can I repay you?" I don't like owing people, and this guy just saved my life. He sighs and scratches the back of his head before looking t me "You can't tell anyone what you saw here. I'm sure you want some kind of justice for whatever was done to you but...this forest my be full of monsters, but it's our home." I think about about it for a bit. I do want justice but, even if I tell someone they won't believe me, and if they do, they will probably want to destroy this forest.

I do feel sympathy for the creatures residing here who don't mean any harm, like this guy and his wolves. I meet his eyes before bowing, and promising not to breathe a word about this. I hear him approaching me and feel a hand ruffling my hair. I look up sigh in relief, he's smiling. Or at least I think he is. Regardless I smile back and thank him properly for helping me.

* * *

Kakashi POV.

I watch her leave with those two and wonder if she'll be able to keep that promise. "You know...that girl, she's-" before my little pup Paccun can continue I cut him off "I know". He looks at me then looks the direction she went "Then why didn't you tell her?"

I shrug, she'll figure it out eventually, I tell him calmly before picking him up and walking towards the pack. Somehow I feel like I'll be meeting the little pinkette in the near future.

Sakura POV

We hadn't walked for too long when I started hearing the distinct sound of a crowded street. It sounded like a market place, with maybe a playground nearby. I'm overjoyed. I can barely contain my excitement when I turn to hug both wolves at the same time. One of them licks my right cheek and the other rubs his against mine. I thank them once more and run towards the sound. As I reach the railing separating the town form the town, I hear two simultaneous howls.

I'm here. I'm...I'm home. I feel a tear fall down my cheek before I can even hold it in. It was in fact the market, downtown probably, but I'm not sure. I walk towards a stand and ask the vendor where we are, and he confirms my guess. I then ask if I could use his phone and thankfully he let's me. At first I want to call my mom but...the number I dial in doesn't match hers.

"Hello?"  
Of course he just now wakes up. "Naruto?"  
"...who's this?"  
"It's me...Sakura."

"..."

"Naruto?"  
"Look...if this is some kind of prank-"  
"No, Naruto it really is me. I'm...I'm back Naruto."  
"Sakura-chan" my heart breaks at how painful his voice sounds, and I feel tears forming in my eyes. "Sakura-chan, it's really you?" I laugh/sob out a choked yes.

After only a ten maybe fifteen minute wait, I see -and hear- a car speeding my way. I recognize it, a black Mustang with two orange stripes. The car stopped in front of me and soon after he came out. Stumbling over his quick and clumsy steps. I can't move, I'm too happy, too mesmerized by those laughing blue eyes. He lifts me into his strong arms, sets me down and meets my eyes. It's almost as thought he's checking to see if I'm real, if I'm not a figment of his overactive imagination. And oddly enough, I do the same for him. It's all so surreal. I bring my arms around his neck and pull him down into a longing hug. It's been so long, I whisper unintentionally. Too long, I hear him whisper into my ear before kissing it softly. I shivered and hugged him tighter. It really had been too long.

We went straight to the police and I called my mom so she'd meet us there. She arrived before us and nearly tackles me to the ground when she sees me. She's crying, which makes me cry too. My father's next, he doesn't run to me nor is he crying but I can tell from his eyes that this has been a long awaited reunion. My little brother, Natsu, he's hiding behind Naruto's leg. I slowly walk to him and crouch down. Hey kiddo, I say softly and I notice that his eyes get watery. I open my arms and wrap them around him when he instantly runs right into them.

Our little reunion is cut short, however, when a police officer tells me to follow him for questioning. I tell them the truth about what happened, of course excluding the part with the vampires and werewolves and the mysterious forest. Instead I tell them they were masked men, and that I was being kept in a warehouse of some sort. They ask me how I got away, I said it was probably the guy who drugged me because I woke up somewhere downtown.

With the lack of evidence they ask me and my parents if we'd still want to press charges or drop them. I convince my parents that it's fine to drop them. I didn't get hurt after all, I only lost time. They reluctantly agree and take me home. I finally feel like I'm free again.

* * *

It's been two months since my return from my six months long disappearance. I'm living with Naruto now. I started med school and am working as a part-time nurse at the Hospital a couple miles from here. I already had my nursing degree before being kidnapped, and as much as I hate it, the whole incident made it easy to get the job. But whatever, I'm home and happy now. And currently working on a paper that is due in three days.

"Sakura-chaaaaan!" I hear Naruto plead for the thousandth time today "When are you gonna finish~~ I wanna play cod with you" He bounces onto our bed and pouts when I ignore him. "Sakur-" I throw a pillow at him to shut him up. I'm literally at the conclusion you can wait, I huff at him and returning to my screen. I've actually been on this conclusion since two hours ago. I don't know why but I could write the best essay but be stuck on the conclusion. I mean, what type of shit is that.

"You started working on this two days ago, why aren't you done yet?" He has the nerve to ask. I tried to pull an all-nighter yesterday and the day before. But in the end, I stayed up for the completely wrong reasons! I practically yell at him, the only thing keeping me from hitting him being my laptop. "It's not my fault you're so irresistible Saks, I mean you're just so cute when you're all focused. Makes me wanna jump you and force you to focus on me." He whispers the last part into my ear and I slap him clear off the bed.  
"Out."  
"But-"  
"Out!"  
Finally. Peace and quiet.

I turn in my completed paper online and shut off the laptop. I put it aside and slide deeper into bed and cover myself. Sleep. I need sleep. But of course, I won't get it. Because the moment my head hit he pillow, the door swings open and I feel a weight drop roughly next to me.  
"What about the game?"  
"Later"

It's quiet for a while, and I can't help but think about the forest, and everything that happened. A harsh shiver shakes my body. "Sakura-chan?" I look up and see _him_ looking at me, a sick expression adorning his pretty face. But it's not him, it's Naruto, I know it is. So I blink, and blink and do it once more and he's gone, and Naruto's here.

There's something... There's something I need to tell you, I sit up and meet his worried gaze. "It's gonna sound crazy so you have to promise not to get freaked out okay?" He nods but I'm not convinced. I promise, now tell me. He takes my hand and squeezes it lightly, giving me the courage I needed.

I tell him everything. About who kidnapped me. About everything that happened in that forest. It all comes out rushed but he seems to keep up. I break eye contact when I'm done. I don't know if he'll believe me, but I just needed to tell _someone_. He catches my attention and I meet his eyes. He offers me a gentle smile, before patting his lap "come here."I do as he says and sit on his lap, still facing him, and I feel his arms rest on my waist.

Naruto POV

I listen to everything she's saying, and I can feel the rage boiling inside me. So it was Sasuke and his brother huh. Guess I'm gonna need to have a talk with Madara-san. I calm myself down, I don't want my anger to show. But it only gets worst when she tells me what Itachi told her. **Deserve her? Are you fucking kidding me!**

It sounds like she finished and I take some time to think of a proper punishment. They went against our pact with the humans, even though technically she- hm?... she's not looking at me. Aww, I kinda wanna tease her. No, no, not the time.

I gently grab her chin and turn her head towards me, but she's still avoiding my eyes. So I do the next best thing, and place a soft kiss on the tip of her nose, effectively getting her attention. She really is too cute. I give her a reassuring smile and tell her so sit on my lap.

"Sakura-chan, I believe you, so you don't need to worry about me thinking you're crazy or something. That forest, it's not abandoned, as you know, nor is it forgotten. It surrounds almost half the town, there's no way anyone could forget about it." I pause to look at her confused expression before continuing.

"You see, that forest is protected, by witches and warlocks and stuff. They placed a spell that works to keep humans out."

"A barrier?" She asks, her growing curiosity showing clearly.

"No, that would be too suspicious. The spell..well it's kinda like the forest is speaking to you. So when a human tries to go in, the spell works to convince them not to, and make it look like it was their own choice."

"And what if a human does get in?"

"Well, the only ones who seem to get around the spell are children. Either to go explore or to get a ball back or something, kids can come and go. A kids mindset is different from an adult's. When you tell kids not to do something they kinda don't listen, so I guess it's the same for the spell. The brave, bold and rebellious will enter the forest without even stopping to think. But as you now, little kids really shouldn't go to such a place. So the spell guides them out. After reaching a certain point, the power of the spell doubles and almost controls the person to find the way out."

"So in a way, the spell protects humans too?" I hum in agreement and watch her think. Any second now. "How do you even know this?" Haaah finally I get to tell her, I've been waiting for years!

"Remember that werewolf you met?"  
"Mhm"

"Well I'm one too. But a different category. My many times great grams married a demon fox. Don't ask me how that works I really don't know. But basically the demon blood's been passed down through the generations."

She stayed quiet for some time. Guess I shoulda eased into that one. "Sooo...you're... a demon?" I inwardly wince and study her face. She doesn't seem scared, just...curious. "kinda yea."

"Ah"  
"...you're not..scared...right?"

She's quiet again and stares at me with those big bright eyes. I could look into those all day long and never get tired of them. She catches my attention when I hear a giggle escape her lips. Then full on laughter. I sigh, what did I even say that was so funny, she's actually crying right now and clutching her stomach.

"Oh Naruto" She said after nearly five minutes of uncontrollable laughter "You can't scare me away so easily." She says with a huge grin and I chuckle. Why did I even think that would drive her way.

"But wait! What about me. Why didn't the spell guide me out or whatever"

"Oh, well that's cause you're not human." Again. Really shoulda eased into that.

"What do you mean? Of course I am!" She's pouting now. Clearly confused by what I said. "If I'm not human than what the hell am I!?"

"A siren." I have no tact, whatsoever.

"But...but...how can you know?!" I grin "I smelled it on you 'bout two years after we met"

I hear her sigh. She's still confused. "How come I didn't know?"

Hmm. She has a point. Even if her parents didn't tell her, she should be able to sense that right? Oh! "I thinks it's the same for witches and stuff!"

"Huh?"

"Yea! Usually if a witch isn't taught from an early age to unlock her powers, it happens later in life, after some major event. Yea something like that."

Sakura POV

A major event? But wouldn't what I went through be considered a major event? I ask him still entirely confused by all this news. I am fucking. Siren. What the actual fuck!?

"Mm, well maybe something else is supposed to happens." He shrugs. I groan and snuggle closer to him, placing my head in the crook of his neck. I ignore the shiver I feel going through him and sigh. "I don't wanna go through something like or worst than that."

I feel his fingers soothingly comb thought my hair, and his free hand gently squeezing my thigh. "Don't worry, I'll be right there with you, no matter what."

I smile and place a light kiss on his neck. As long as he's with me it'll be fine. I shut my eyes, feeling a sudden wave of fatigue hit me, and fall into slumber.

* * *

 **And that's that. thank you again for reading, let me know if you liked it.**

 **Yes Sakura has a brother in this one. it's fanfiction, don't think too much about it XD**


End file.
